


24. Dizzy. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: "La vertigine è la voce del vuoto sotto di noi che ci attira, che ci alletta, è il desiderio di cadere, dal quale ci difendiamo con paura".Ambientata durante la serie.





	24. Dizzy. Writober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> La citazione è di Milan Kundera.

Le prime volte, era scivolato come un ladro fuori dalle lenzuola, nel cuore della notte; aveva atteso che lui si addormentasse e poi aveva preso rifugio nel proprio letto, a godere del vuoto e della presenza di se stesso e nessun altro. Era incredibile come, in pochi secondi, il cuore riprendesse il proprio normale battito e il sonno giungesse a stordirlo come un sasso in testa.  
Era incredibile ed estremamente facile, perché il sonno di Seiji era stranamente pesante e, inoltre, la mattina non faceva mai domande. Ed era, oltremodo, incredibile come lui, Touma, riuscisse a comportarsi come se niente fosse, come se quell'atteggiamento non avesse nulla di strano, come se non ci fosse mai quella sottile paura a farla da padrone.  
Ma Touma non avrebbe mai ammesso la paura, perché ammetterlo avrebbe significato mettere in gioco se stesso, il suo rapporto con Seiji, i suoi sentimenti... tutto quello a cui lui teneva.  
Ma di cui, sotto sotto, aveva il terrore.  
Così, avrebbe continuato ogni notte, mascherandosi dietro a quella scusa, se l'istinto di Seiji non si fosse, per una volta, risvegliato a una sua fuga.  
“Avevo il dubbio...”.  
Touma lo guardò, dapprima con irritazione, poi con sufficienza.  
“Sono abituato a dormire da solo”.  
Seiji alzò le spalle.  
“Anche io”.  
Il guerriero di Tenku s'innervosì.  
“Non pensare che io abbia paura”.  
Seiji, allora, lo guardò a lungo, un po' con stupore, un po' con delusione. Poi disse:  
“_La vertigine è la voce del vuoto sotto di noi che ci attira, che ci alletta, è il desiderio di cadere, dal quale ci difendiamo con paura_. Non l'ho inventata io, l'ha detta uno scrittore”.  
“Desiderio di cadere?! Ci manca anche che io mi metta a cadere!”.  
Ah, quando il panda voleva fare l'ingenuo senza tenere da conto la sagacia di Seiji!  
“Credi che sia facile, per me, lasciarmi andare? Mettermi a nudo... farmi prendere da questa vertigine... e stare con te, a dispetto della paura che provo per i miei sentimenti? Io, i miei sentimenti, ho imparato a imbrigliarli per anni. E poi arrivi tu e mandi tutto all'aria!”. Korin si era infervorato, arrossendo, ma raccogliendo, oltre all'imbarazzo, anche una certa rabbia. “Io ho paura, ma mi butto lo stesso. E sai perché lo faccio?”.  
Un muto Touma scosse appena la testa in diniego.  
Seiji gonfiò appena le guance, prima di rispondere: “perché tu sei aria e non mi faresti cadere!”. Si morse le labbra, abbassò appena la voce e il capo: “perché ti amo... e al diavolo la paura!”.  
Allora, come un vaso che è stato riempito fino al limite, Touma traboccò e, traboccando, sentì il proprio essere vorticare, incapace di fermare quel mondo che gli girava attorno. Allungò una mano in avanti, per ritrovare il proprio equilibrio, e trovò un corpo a cui appoggiarsi.  
“Se devo cadere... voglio cadere con te...”.


End file.
